shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tryton
"Monster of the Sea" Tryton or more commonly refereed to by his underground alias " ", is a Megalodon shark /Infernal hybrid born from a Infernal Father, and a Devils Hole pupfish- Father, and is a Former Adventurer and current as well as a former of the . He is a former that was imprisoned in a located on Fallshout Island in the but later escaped after brutally killing everyone in the Human Auctioning House for there slanders and resentment to the -race which gave him his of 180,000,000 and officially started his Piracy career. Appearance Appearance wise Tryton takes after and bares a strong resembles to his late Infernal father appearing at first glance as a very tall and slim, yet muscular humanoid handsome male with messy, silver-gray waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face and heterochromia eyes of bright turquoise/teal coloration, with dark, wide stilted pupils and pointed elf-like ears which are usually covered by his hair. He has a slight pale skin complexion with his eyebrows being cut very short — a symbol of nobility. The only resemblances and indication of his heritage are Sharp and plentiful shark like teeth and slight webbed fingers and toes along with the gills on his neck and noticeable blue/green shimmering scales on his upper arms and chest. He has a tattoo located on his right chest in the form of a Megalodon shark and it's eye and sharp teethed mouth, that seems to spread over his body it covers his entire right chest and part of his left arm and back. In most cases, his attire consists of baggy, navy blue pants, a tied teal waist sash, and a dark blue open vest. He also has many accessories such as a double stranded necklace, an intricate gold arm cuff, and two gold bangles on each wrist and instead of wearing any footwear bis feet are wrapped in bandage like socks When he was a member of The Neptune Army he wore a dull grey set of armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs, under the Armour he wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with a knee-length mantle, pants, open-toed boots and gloves. He also wore a Bandanna around his head that bore the mark of the 's in the center. As a Child he wore a Simple blue t-shirt with the words "SEA MONSTER" Printed on the front in white which was a foreshadow to his epithet of "Monster of the Sea", On his lower half was a pair of black shorts and blue sandals along side a wooden toy trident. Gallery Personality Tryton overall has a very serious and mature, calm, and has generally collective personality. He is a very intuitive person who thinks things through before taking action and is remarkably intelligent. He is a man with many ideals and is willing to do anything to achieve. He is also shown to get extremely violent and often emotionless when fighting. His style of fighting has caused many opponents to become scared to fight against him as he often brutally maims or straight out kills those that he believes are in his way with no conscience. Despite this, he has a sense of companionship for his fellow fisherman and races that are discriminated against such as the Bigfeets, and has been shown going out of his way to protect them. He enjoys a fighting and, seems to love drinking alcoholic beverages. Tryton has no problem using his sharp mind and natural charms to manipulate others according to his will and will even go as far as to use his own body if needed to complete his goal. Because of his up bringing he is aware of what it means to be a pirate. In battle he is absolutely ruthless, he is cunning and manipulative and will use any means necessary to bring down his opponent in the most slow and painful way, and if in Predator mode will even use his own allies as a cannon folder or a distraction to trick his opponent or use mind games to intimidate or Confuse them. His battle style is based on speed and his flexibility and random movements. This makes Him very unpredictable and hard to keep sight of in the combat making him very dangerous. He has been shown on many occasions to be a very capable leader when needed being able to take charge of a small group of pirates in the south blue and leading them successfully away from a marine trap and Has even been shown temporally and successfully running the town of Coral island as their Mayor for a week as a way to pass time. He also has an extreme weakness to cute and adorable things being young Children, Animals or toys a little known fact seeing as he tends to always attract the attention of cute thing towards him like a magnet either do to his appearance or something he did he always seems to get a little follower it comes to a point where most people who are friendly towards him refer to him as "Papa Tryton". Tryton also possesses an inner personality which has been dubbed his Predator Mode, this personality only appears when someone hurts a child or discriminates his and other races such as slavers and Nobles, this personality is for lack of words is a savage animal, While in this mode he is enjoys torturing and cutting off limbs of others until he gets bored of them and kills them overall he is very Bloodthirsty and brutal. While in Predator mode he lacks emotions such as pity, guilt or remorse and will even kill a harmless elder if he finds them useless or guilty. He Loves to see people cower before him ether out of fear or respect and is greatly aggravated when anyone does not show any fear or respect when talking to him (Except The people he allows to be near him). He will Go on a killing spree out of boredom and will not hesitate to attack a random town or marine base just to relieve his boredom. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Fishman Karate Interactions with Marine Life Haki Haoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Techniques History Major Battles Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Adventurer Category:Former Slave Category:Fishman Karate Users Category:Trident User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stealth Category:Fishman Island Characters Category:South Blue Characters